


I’m a Learning Computer

by loli_gag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (at first), Bottom Jeremy Heere's Squip, Fingering, Jeremy being a horny fuck, M/M, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squip being equally as horny but hiding it well, Top Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag
Summary: When Jeremy gets too horny for his own good, he and the Squip come up with a plan to fix that. However, this was not exactly what the Squip had in mind when he told Jeremy he was a learning computer.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I’m a Learning Computer

The Squip shoved his face further into the pillow, desperate to muffle his cries. Jeremy's fingers held tightly to his waist, thrusting roughly while he muttered obscene things to the Squip. The Squip grabbed at fistfuls of Jeremy's bedsheets, though he knew in all actuality he was not truly interacting with them. Knuckles white, face red, black hair clinging to his sweat-soaked forehead-- truly a sight, the Squip noted, that a teenage boy could reduce him to this state so easily and so perfectly. 

"Squip, you feel so good... ah, so good, Squip..." Jeremy said breathlessly. 

All the Squip could respond with was another shameful cry of pleasure. He faintly detected signs that Jeremy was close, but the only input he could focus on was how amazing Jeremy felt inside of him. 

This was not exactly what the Squip had in mind when he told Jeremy he was a learning computer. 

The first day had been fine. Fine, as in no unnecessarily lewd suggestions or thoughts. The Squip did his job, and he liked to think he was doing a pretty good job with Jeremy. He couldn't deny that it was a shame he was tasked with turning such a sweet boy into a soulless popular kid, but Jeremy had made that the Squip's reason for existence. 

And then came the second day. 

Jeremy was a little more than upset that he wasn't allowed to masturbate in the morning. He was also a little more than horny. The Squip tried to keep Jeremy's mind off of sex as they got ready for school. Once they made it to school, the Squip turned to Jeremy. 

"I'm a learning computer, Jeremy. With every interaction, I evolve." 

The Squip continued speaking, but Jeremy didn't pay much attention. The Squip should have predicted the fantasies a horny teenager might come up with at any given moment, but Jeremy's thoughts were alarming to him nonetheless. They were alarming, but… interesting. The Squip was curious. 

Jeremy entered a deserted restroom in the school, and the Squip chose this as his time to question Jeremy about it. He pounced as soon as Jeremy got to the sink. 

"Jeremy, you truly wish to do those things to me?" 

Jeremy stopped washing his hands, face flushing. 

"I... forgot you can hear what I think." 

"I have to admit the ideas you have of me in your mind are quite flattering, concerning as it may be." 

"W-what-- God, just... ugh." 

The Squip paused to review more of Jeremy's oncoming thoughts. The devilish smile that appeared on the Squip's face taunted Jeremy in the mirror. 

"Hm. So you wish to teach me... what was the wording again?" The Squip teased. 

"You know exactly what I thought."

"Oh, yes, but I want to hear you say it," The Squip said smugly, crossing his arms. The way Jeremy got flustered sent a new feeling through the Squip, one he could only equate to the human emotion of desire. 

This was strange. 

"I thought... I could, um..." 

"Jeremy, if you cannot converse with the computer in your head, perhaps this entire project is futile. How can you be chill around humans if you cannot be with me?" 

"Jeez, I'm... I'm getting to it..." Jeremy paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me." 

"I could teach you... how to take it up the ass," Jeremy said, mortified. "There. Are you happy? Jesus Christ." 

Jeremy shut the water off and grabbed a handful of paper towels, drying his hands without looking his Squip in the eye. 

"It was just... I'm just horny, okay? This is your fault for not letting me—"

The Squip grabbed Jeremy's chin, pulling his face up to make eye contact. 

"Like I said, I am a learning computer. I find any learning experiences beneficial to my programming." 

"Uh--"

"I would be grateful to be taught how to... 'take it up the ass,'" The Squip said, smiling mischievously. 

Jeremy just about choked. The Squip felt all the more pleased with himself when he heard Jeremy's unfiltered thoughts, providing the only response he needed. Jeremy was 100% on board with this idea. 

"Now. Go talk to Rich; he will be happy to see you've gotten a Squip. You and I will further discuss this idea later." 

And that is exactly what happened. Well, almost. 

There wasn't very much of a discussion once Jeremy and the Squip got home. 

"Fuck me," The Squip said, letting himself be pushed against Jeremy's door as soon as it was locked. 

"With pleasure."

Jeremy pulled the Squip into a kiss, both eager for the anticipated pleasure which was promised earlier in the day. Jeremy hadn't stopped thinking about what the Squip would look like, feel like, taste like without clothing. He craved every small noise the Squip made-- the moans muffled by their kisses, the whimpers when Jeremy teased the Squip's nipples, and the quiet, repeated whisper of Jeremy's name, like a prayer, as Jeremy left hickeys down the Squip's neck.

The Squip could not lie to himself; Jeremy felt good. Good on his lips, good on his chest, good when his hand would slip lower to brush against the Squip's erection. Not to mention, the Squip was insanely aroused by the idea of Jeremy fucking him. The ability to feel human touch was entirely optional, but it was an option the Squip was willing to take for Jeremy.

Clothing slowly disappeared, article by article, until Jeremy and the Squip were desperately grinding against each other in nothing but their boxers. Jeremy pinned the Squip's hands on either side of his head, leaving as many marks on the Squip's body as he could. Jeremy hadn't questioned the plausibility of actually being able to leave hickeys on the Squip beforehand, but he was certainly pleased to see them appear after. 

The Squip moaned quietly at Jeremy's touch, not completely used to the involuntary vocalization he was experiencing. However, he didn't miss a beat, letting bruises bloom across his neck and collarbone to match the overwhelming sensation of Jeremy's lips on his pale skin. The sudden loss of control, hands unable to do anything but clench and unclench his fists, was exciting in a way the Squip didn't know was possible. 

Jeremy smiled slightly as he sucked a patch of skin just below the Squip's neck. The Squip was making such a beautiful racket by this point, overcome with the new sensations and temptation. What had started as something sighed and understated had evolved into loud, lewd moans that sounded too dirty to be coming out of the Squip's mouth. Jeremy let go of the Squip's hands to feel his way down the Squip's chest, skin feeling smooth and solid and real. He'd never been so happy to be in a constant state of horniness; he never would've gotten into this situation without it. 

It didn't take much longer for the two of them to begin stumbling back to Jeremy's bed, lips locked in a messy kiss the whole way there. The Squip felt his back hit the mattress and he shut his eyes, drunk on Jeremy's touch. He needed more kisses, more moans, more Jeremy. 

"You're..." Jeremy paused to kiss the Squip's collarbone. "...so pretty." 

He continued down, showering the Squip's body with kisses and compliments. The Squip put the back of his hand over his mouth, breathing heavily and whining whenever Jeremy found a sensitive spot. The Squip didn't even  _ know _ he had sensitive spots, but any time Jeremy nipped or sucked in just the right place, the Squip felt so needy that it was embarrassing. Jeremy loved how worked up the Squip was getting-- how easy it was to make the Squip absolutely crazy.

"God, you're just so..." Jeremy kissed the Squip’s hip, drawing out another rewarding noise. "...so cute." 

The Squip twisted white bedsheets between his fingers as Jeremy removed the Squip's boxers for him. Under normal circumstances, the Squip would have been surprised by Jeremy's ability to keep his composure in such an intense situation, but this was not a normal circumstance. 

"You're going to look so nice when I'm fucking you," Jeremy said quietly, more to himself than to the Squip, as he tossed the Squip's boxers to the floor. Jeremy took his own boxers off, then kissed the Squip on his lips sweetly. "Turn around." 

"What?" 

"I want to fuck you from behind," Jeremy said.

The Squip was pleased with Jeremy's improvement in displaying his dominance, and even more so that it was being used on himself. He complied eagerly, turning around to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Jeremy lightly traced his fingers down the Squip's back, then pulled him back by the waist until the Squip could feel himself pressed against Jeremy. Jeremy hummed, leaning over to speak into the Squip's ear. 

"I didn't know supercomputers were so horny," Jeremy teased, accenting his remark by nipping the Squip's ear. 

The Squip grinded back against Jeremy, who groaned in response. He pulled away and the Squip made a quiet noise, biting his lip. 

“I’m guessing we don’t need—”

“No… please, just…”

That was all the answer Jeremy needed. His lube would go untouched for the first time in his life. Carefully, he slipped an index finger inside of the Squip. The Squip tensed up, attempting to regulate his breathing pattern, but the attempt was unsuccessful. He assumed this was a side effect of allowing himself to experience human pleasure, and would likely disappear once he switched off that part of his programming. 

"Th-this is..." The Squip tried to think of the best word to describe the feeling. "Uncomfortable." 

"Yeah, I think that's normal at first," Jeremy said, though he didn't seem sure of the explanation himself.

He continued slowly, pulling back each time his knuckles reached the Squip's ass. Jeremy had looked this up a while ago in the hopes that he'd be able to use it on someone someday. He never would have guessed he'd want to finger-fuck a computer that resided in his brain, though.

"You're sure you can feel stuff, right?" Jeremy asked nervously. "Like, good stuff?" 

"I'm posi- _ TIVE _ , oh my GOD!" The Squip's eyes widened as Jeremy found the right spot, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. His back arched slightly, showing off his figure. 

"Wow, that was... super hot," Jeremy said, pulling his finger back and then thrusting it in again to watch the next burst of pleasure hit the Squip. The Squip's shouts were just as enthusiastic as his first. 

Jeremy enjoyed taking his time with the Squip, slowly adding a second, and then a third, finger. The Squip let his head fall, palms against the mattress lowering to steady himself with his forearms. Jeremy found he could watch the Squip moan and pant forever, but he wanted to claim that beautiful noise with more than just his fingers.

"You look perfect, Squip," Jeremy said, taking his fingers out. "Now I'm going to teach you a real lesson." 

The Squip whimpered, his forehead touching the cool surface of Jeremy's pillow. The sudden ceasing of pleasure was trying his patience. He wanted Jeremy, and he wanted Jeremy now.

"Oh... Jeremy..." The Squip bit his lip, adjusting to Jeremy's size. Jeremy was moaning in a way that the Squip found completely enamouring. He could hear the thoughts behind Jeremy's moans, so flattering and  _ so  _ arousing. There wasn't anyone else the Squip would rather be with, and Jeremy's thoughts displayed the same sentiment. 

And that's how the Squip found himself in his current situation.

Jeremy slowly picked up the pace, eventually becoming so fast with his movements that he was fucking the Squip into the mattress. The Squip knew he should chastise Jeremy for becoming so desperate that he could not control himself or focus on pleasing his partner, but the only command he could give was "Faster!"

"God, yes, Squip... you like that?" Jeremy tried to speak with authority, but his voice was becoming light and breathless. 

"Yes! Jeremy!" The Squip held onto the sheets tighter, moans pouring out of his mouth in between shouts of encouragement. Every thrust sent shocks of pleasure through the Squip's processors, slowly building up to create something comparable to euphoria. 

“God, fuck…” Jeremy groaned as he thrusted into the Squip. 

The Squip reflected for a moment, despite how overwhelmed he was by how good Jeremy felt. He tried but couldn’t focus enough to predict how this would affect their goal. For a split second, he feared the worst. But one more moan from Jeremy reminded him that whatever consequences came were worth it as long as they could keep doing this. 

"Ah... I can't wait to fill you with my cum," Jeremy said, gripping the Squip’s waist tighter.

"Oh, god, please... yes, please!" The Squip begged. 

The bed creaked and the mattress shook, making Jeremy oblivious to the fact that this was all happening in his mind. The pleasure felt too real for such a thought to occur to him. The thought sat somewhere in the back of the Squip’s processors, but he paid no attention to it. 

“So good… god…” Jeremy moaned. He’d never felt anything like this in his life. When the Squip had activated, he’d never intended to use him like this. But god, did it feel amazing. 

“Jeremy, Jeremy!” The Squip's breath hitched, forming into a pitchy moan as Jeremy came, taking the Squip along with him.

The Squip collapsed on the bed, chest heaving beneath Jeremy's. He would review exactly what in his code made it possible to experience such an amazing orgasm later, but for now, all the Squip could see was white. Jeremy flopped onto the mattress next to the Squip, his mind equally as blank. 

Slowly, Jeremy's thoughts began trickling into the Squip's processors again, though they were all very quiet and lacked consistency. A few words, like "wow" or "oh my god," would surface, then return back to nothingness. 

Moments of silence turned to minutes. Finally, Jeremy spoke. 

"I can't believe... we just did that," Jeremy said to the Squip. 

"Neither can I," The Squip replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

"This is gonna sound dumb, but, like... I didn't really think you could have sex? I don't know, this is still super weird. But it's also pretty awesome." 

"You think the highest form of artificial intelligence wouldn't be able to receive such a simple feeling as sexual pleasure?" The Squip laughed. 

"Simple feeling?" Jeremy rolled over to see that the Squip was already on his side, staring at Jeremy. There was a warm look in the Squip's eyes, something familiar and loving. Something human. "It wasn't so simple when you were shouting my name at the top of your lungs." 

The Squip's cheeks turned an even brighter red.

"But, um, yeah... that was cool," Jeremy added. 

"Cool?" The Squip asked in mock-flattery, exaggeratedly batting his eyelashes. "Oh my, how lucky I am to have Jeremy's seal of approval for 'cool' sex!" 

"Sheesh, you know what I meant." 

"I do. You were 'cool' as well, Jeremy," The Squip said, putting his arm around Jeremy's waist to pull him closer. He gave Jeremy a quick kiss, then tucked his head under Jeremy's chin. 

"Well, um... that was a good... first lesson," Jeremy said hesitantly. 

"Mm, first lesson? My, my, Jeremy, you didn't get enough of me the first time?" The Squip mumbled tiredly, though there was a hint of sass in his voice. 

"Uh-- it's just, um... you can't learn everything from one lesson, right?" 

"No, I suppose not. Perhaps we can do this again sometime, then." 

"That would be..." 

"Beneficial?" 

"I was going to say awesome, but... beneficial works, too, I guess," Jeremy said. He began playing with a few strands of the Squip's hair; the dark locks were still damp, but the sweat was no longer hot. 

"I believe a nap would also be beneficial. There will be plenty of time for homework when we wake up." 

"We?" 

There was a long silence in which the Squip didn't respond. Jeremy thought maybe the Squip had already fallen asleep, so he shut his own eyes. Jeremy was halfway to dreamland when he heard the Squip begin to speak quietly. 

"My processors need the rest, and I would prefer to recuperate in your arms than perform an entire reboot." 

"Mm," Jeremy hummed to himself. That was a good enough explanation for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This, like my last fic, was a pretty old draft which I just rewrote. I hope you liked it! It’s 100% my favorite fanfiction I’ve ever written. 
> 
> P.S. Nothing and no one will change my mind that Broadway Squip is a bottom >:3


End file.
